They Don't know about us
by jenna323.m
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for a while now, but what happens after a hurtful experience with Austin's parents, and constant hate male get to Ally. Will Austin be able to save her, or will it be the end of Austin and Ally's relationship forever.


She watched as that familiar friend made his way around the room, a guitar strapped over his strong shoulders, a playful smile spread across his cheeks. "Your a good girl...the perfect picture of a picture of an angel smile...in a magazine." She smiled happily, the words touching her heart, making her shiver lightly. "But it's a new world...and I know somewhere...the secret side of you...no ones ever seen."

She smiled, a memory flooding to the back of her head. Back before the pair realized that they still had feelings for each other, she remembered the moments, the moments in Sonic Boom. She was sitting on the piano bench, her hands wrapped around her famous brown songbook. "What about this?" she asked sleepily. She placed the book in front of her friend, making sure not to let it out of her grip. Rolling his eyes he put his finger onto the paper, humming the words on the page. "I like it." he said excitedly. "I like it a lot."

"That's great!" she said snapping out of her tired daze. She pushed her fingers on the keys playing the melody, Austin singing softly his hands holding the book.

After the song came to an end, realization hit the tiny brunets mind. Her book. "Hmm..." he teased following her daze... "what could Ally be hiding in her book of secrets?" he chuckled at himself, his reflection in the dark of the window.

"Austin Monica Moon... I know you wouldn't." Still slightly frightened over the idea of the blonde finding her secrets that she had kept so dearly, neatly inside the leather material, she pulled the book from his hands just as he was about to flip a page.

"Your right...I wouldn't" he chuckled, then tilting his head to the side, he said in a innocent voice. "I'm a nice guy." She giggled unexpectedly, her hand moving to her face to stop.

Casually sliding off the bench, he put his iPod onto it's speaker, playing a song that the blonde knew was one of Ally's favorites, which of course was fearless by Taylor Swift. Squealing awkwardly, she tapped her feet on the floor in excitement.

"May I have this dance?" the boy asked casually, just as Taylor began to sing. Hesitant, and slightly shocked at first, the girl timidly took a step back. "Come on!" he said pulling her hands, breaking her out of her shyness.

Putting her hands on his shoulders awkwardly, she stared at his chin. "You can look up you know." he teased. Slowly, the girl tilted her head upward, looking into his hazel nut brown eyes.

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right now...in the middle of the parking lot...yeah..._

Moving back and forth, and side to side, the two stood there in the practice room, not daring to make eye contact.

"You know why I love this song?" Ally spoke up finally after the chorus then finished.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, why?" She smiled cheekily, the words running through her head. _But with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress...fearless_, the words continued.

"Because," she said an ounce of bravery filling up her lungs, "That's how I feel when I'm with you." Letting the words out of her mouth, she let her heart sink as realization came running in her head.

The blonde, "Really?" he asked, a slight blush creeping across his face. She nodded. "So fearless...huh?" she nodded again.

The room grew silent for a few moments, only letting the music play. Ally felt as if she was caught by the cops, as Austin looked at her in awe. _Capture it, remember it._ the lyrics spoke, bringing Austin out of his daze, and dragging Ally across the room. Twirling the girl around he brought her close to his face, both their hearts racing from the closeness. The room grew still then, their faces less than an inch apart. "Ally..." he said pushing a lose stand of brown hair behind her ear. "Do you feel that?" he said, a scent of magic filling up the room.

_ well you stood there with me in the doorway..._

"Do you feel that thing we have Ally...is it just me Ally? Tell me it's not just me who feels that amazing, perfect...fearless feeling."

She smiled, not being able to understand what was going on, but not wishing to take away from that moment.

_ It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something...it's fearless..._

And in the moment the music played in the background, she felt her fearless nature kick in, something she couldn't think of doing, she couldn't imagine herself, shy, awkward Ally Dawson closing the gap in a moment like that...but like she had said, he made her fearless.

"Fearless." she whispered, pulling away, eyes shining. The two smiled, not sure what else to do, just standing there smiling like weirdos.

"I'll make the popcorn," she told him, her feet moving toward the kitchen, while her blonde boyfriend sat on the floor, a pile of DVDs in front of him. Giving her a few options, she denied them all. "Austin, I hate horror movies, and I've seen all of these before." she said sitting on floor next to him, a big bowl of buttery goodness in front of her. "How about we watch Tangled?" she said happily, handing the movie to her boyfriend. He examined it for a few minutes, until finally agreeing to it.

"Okay..." he sighed putting the disk into the TV. "For you."

Sitting on the couch they watched for a while, laughing, and enjoying every scene. "I knew you would like it." she mumbled to herself, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Uh...no..." he said pretending to hate it, until he saw the animated sky light up with lanterns. "That's amazing..." he whispered, causing the girl to roll her eyes at her friend, and boyfriend.

"Told you." she said cocking her head to the side. He crossed his arms, for a bit then, until he finally broke down and agreed the movie was great.

After the movie was later, she sighed. "I better get home...it's awfully dark isn't it..." she said biting her lip while looking out the window.

He smiled, "Well if you want...you can stay here." Eyes wide, she took a step back.

"I don't know." she said, her heart beating loudly inside. "I'm not really into the idea of staying at a boy's house...even though it trust you and stuff, it's just the idea of..."

"Ally, it will be alright. You can stay in our guest bedroom."

After long minutes of arguing, the brunet finally agreed. Except, she never did make it to the guest bedroom. Soon afterwards Austin decided to watch a horror movie, that surprisingly scared the tiny brunet, causing the girl to hold onto her boyfriend for dear life, until at once they finally fell asleep.

The boy continued to sing the familiar song, "Steal your heart," on stage as his wide eyed girlfriend watched happily. A love so strong connecting the two people. And not surprisingly, the crowds took notice in this, watching as she stood in the audience looking up at her hero.

Soon after the concert, the two of them headed for the Moon's house, because for once the Moon's wanted to have Ally for dinner, well besides Austin who would always invite her over.

"So Ally..." Mrs. Moon said, a plate of meet loath in front of each of them each, as Austin got up to use the bathroom. "How about you and Austin, I can't believe your still together." She said, a slight snicker in her voice that made Ally uncomfortable.

"I can..." she said a knot in her throat, "I love him Mrs. Moon...sir..." she stammered. getting a few weird looked, and exchanged looked from Austin's parents, she looked at the floor, praying that Austin would come. back.

After a long silence, Mr. Moon finally spoke up, a scoff in her voice. "You can't possibly love him honey...your only seventeen." Extremely annoyed, Ally pushed a chunk of mashed potatoes down her throat. She sighed, looked at Austin's parents, neither of them anything like their son. Sure he had his hair from his mom, and his eyes from his father, but if you think about it, Austin could have been born on a different planet than these people.

"You don't know about us." she said, taken back by her own words. How dare she talk this way to his parents? She felt a huge wave of guilt spread across her, her face growing a red color. His father sat alarmed by her words, a thick glare being sent across the table, and his wife didn't seem much happier, with her eye propped down the hall, not daring to look Ally in the eye. "Guys..." she said. "Look. Yes we're young...but Austin makes me happy, shouldn't you be happy for us?"

Mike sat for a bit, continuing to glare at the brunet, as his wife slowly lifted her head to see her son's girlfriend. "Your right...I overreacted."

"Well I didn't" Mike stated putting his drink on the table. "Seventeen is too young to know love." he said crossing his arms, Mimi sighed, and then looked at her husband, agreeing with him.

An ounce of bravery filling Ally's veins, she spoke up again. "Austin and I may be young, but I don't think age matters, I think maturity is what really matters, and the way you feel for each other. Who ever said age has anything to do with love?" she stated, the blood draining from her face.

Taking a sharp breathe, Mike Moon shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever." he said rolling his eyes at her, Mimi not saying a word.

"Hey guys," Austin said happily coming down the stairs, taking in the awkward silence. "What are you talking about..?"

Ally looked down at her shoes, he face pale and angry. "Nothing really." she said weakly across the room at him, lifting her eyes up. Noticing how timid she was acting, he looked at his parents who were still glaring holes through the girl at the table.

"Mom..." he said crossing him arms, "Can I talk to you?" He took her sleeve, pulling her into the living room, as Ally sat alone with Mr. Moon, uncomfortably staring at the ground.

Not saying a word to each other, the two people finally looked up at each other, Mr. Moon sipping a cup of hot tea. She sighed, pulling out her cell phone to pass time, about to send a quick text to Trish.

"Hey Ally..." said a voice behind her, a familiar voice that made her smile.

"Yeah Austin?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face. He took her hand, words weren't really needed in the moment, just his hand guiding her to the porch.

She sat next to him on a lawn chair, the two sitting in a comfortable silence. "You know I love you, right?" he finally said.

She nodded, "Of course I do Austin, almost as much as I love you."

"You won't let them bother you, will you? They just don't know about us. They don't understand us."

"I know that Austin." she said, still a few doubts in the back of her mind, wondering if maybe they were right. Maybe it was just a stage of life, maybe time would pass, and instead of falling into love, they might go and fall out instead.

"I don't believe you Ally. Why do you doubt us?"

"How do you think you can read my mind?" she yelled jumping from her seat.

Putting his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Ally...it's alright okay." She nodded, sitting next to Austin on the chair, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "I love you Ally...nothing will ever change that."

"But they hate me Austin." she said pulling her head up, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. Wiping the tear away with his hand, he sighed. "I can't have your parents hating me so much, what's so bad about me anyway?" he voice cracked.

"Ally, there's nothing wrong with you. Your beautiful. Perfect. And kind, and honest. Your everything anyone could ever hope for." he said pulling a strand of hair out of her pony tail. "But thank God I found you...because I'm afraid some other guy would try to steal your heart."

She sighed. "I love you Austin."

"I love you too Ally."

She could feel her heart, she trusted Austin with everything she had, she always would. He treated her like a princess, a way not many guys would do. But she couldn't help that nagging feeling, that part of her that said "Your not good enough for him." or "You'll never reach his parent's standards." Of course, Austin had told her not to think about it, but as girl who thinks so much, she couldn't help and not think about what they had said to her. She loved Austin. Their love, it got strong every single day. They couldn't take it away.

But honestly, his parents were just a part of all the drama. Not only them, but the press seemed to hate Auslly too, they would say that Austin would need to to date someone more Hollywood important, besides a girl who's just starting out her career as a singer/songwriter. And their words tare her up. Of course, Austin thinks it's because people are just jealous of them. But she couldn't agree less. They weren't jealous of their love, they were jealous of her. Millions of girls in America thought they loved him, how could they want him to date his songwriter when he could date Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, or Bella Thorne. Or even a fan. Of course they would eat that up, but they wouldn't care about the singer and the songwriter dating, there isn't any importance there, outside of Austin and Ally's love life anyway. So there she was breaking her promise, still feeling as if maybe their love wasn't enough to stand.

It was a Friday night, the two of them were in the store, when he came around to her. "Ally what's wrong?" he said seeing the clear hurt in her eyes.

"Everybody hates us together."

"That's not true." he said sitting next to her. "What about Trish...Dez..."

"No I mean...outside of team Austin and Ally. The press hates me, the fans hate me, the other celebs hate me, your parents hate me. I can't even go on tweeter without being called fat or ugly, everybody is telling me how much they want me to curl up in a hole and die Austin...I can't do this anymore. It's not easy, everybody loves you, they just don't like me. Your not the problem Austin, I am. I'm tired of this...I can't do it anymore."

"Ally no...please don't say that." he said holding her hand tighter. "Your everything to me." he whispered. She shook her head sadly, and sighed.

"I know...but I can't deal with this pressure." she said pulling away from his grasp, "I'm sorry." He watched her, tears form in each of their eyes. "I'm sorry." she said again, her wedges sliding across the floor, toward the door. "Bye Austin."

The rain fell hard down on the trees, as he watched her walk away, her head staring at the ground. "I love you..." he whispered trying to keep himself from yelling over to her, telling her that he wouldn't let her go. But instead, he just stood in silence, not sure what to do.

She sat on that familiar piano bench, behind the wooden instrument, her hands forcefully flying across the keys. She played one of her older song, a song that used to bring her hope in her Austin. She had called the song "Ours" which was what her and Austin shared. It wasn't the press who shared that love. Not that fans. Not the other celebs. Not his parents, not even her anymore. But she knew what they had, what once was theirs.

"Seems like theirs always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you...and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do...the jury's out, but my choice is you." she sang, with a half smile. As she sang her song, she thought back for a minute, remembering dozens of memories.

_ The two of them were sitting in her living room, the TV on, but nobody was paying much attention. They were sitting on the couch, his arm draped around her shoulders, a smile spread across each of their faces. _

_ "Ally, Are you scared?" _

_ She looked up at him, "What do you mean?" she said turning toward her best friend, her chin placed in her palm._

_ He smiled, and then sighed. "Are you worried about the tabloids, the press, the fans. I'm afraid they aren't going to like us together." Hurt, she looked up. Eyes shining in fear. _

_ "What do you mean? Why wouldn't they?" she asked, her face full of confusion. _

_ he pulled her closer, whispering into her ear, as her hair fell over her face over her eyes. "The press wants what they want...they don't care what I want, you want. And they will do everything they can to get what they want." he said, and then continued. "But I don't care what they say, they can't do anything to keep us apart Ally. I guess we'll just have to ignore them." _

_ She sighed, burying her head in his chest. "I guess so." she said calmly, listening to his heartbeat. "Wanna know a secret Austin?"_

_ "Sure..." he said casually, a smile on his lips. _

_ "You...your the first thing i think about when I wake up...the first thing i do is check my phone for a text, the last thing I do is text you goodnight. Everything I do, it's all...you." he smiled, pulling the girl closer. _

_ "I love you..." he said, hesitant at first, but then bravery, he pecked her lips, putting a sweet smile on her face._

_ "I love you too."_

She caught herself thinking back, and started singing some more. "You never know what people have up their sleeves...ghosts from your past gunna jump out at me, lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles, but I don't care...causing right now you mine."

She sighed, and smiled a weak smile. "Sorry Austin." she said closing her songbook, walking down the stairs to find her ex-boyfriend sitting by the counter strumming his guitar.

She approached him timidly, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hey Austin..." she said awkwardly.

"Hey Ally..." he said not looking up, his hands pushing tighter on the strings.

"Austin, we need to talk." she said, her heat aching. She took a step forward. He nodded, giving her a side hug, pulling her back into his arms. "This isn't right."

"Ally I was thinking...how about we tell the press that we broke up, and then just secretly date?" he said hopefully. She sighed, and then shook her head.

"I don't want to live a lie Austin." she said, turning the closed sign, back to open. "I love you, but I'm not doing it."

He sighed, his eyes dark and tired. "But Ally...we can be friends...right?" he said with a voice filled with so much hope, yet so much hurt. Her heart broke just listening to him, but she sucked in her breathe.

"Of course." she said giving him a hug. "You have a press conference tonight, so be sure to mention this to them though...they need to know so I don't get anymore hate." Feeling really selfish while saying that, she pinched herself. This was so stupid. Yes, the hate male broke her heart, but maybe she just broke her best friend's heart. She never intended it to do that.

"Well...let's get on with the day," she stated taking a breathe, and opening the door.

All of America was happily going along with their day after they heard of the breakup. Some people were sending Austin twits in in happiness, some even sending him thank you notes.

He sat in Sonic Boom, unfollowing anybody who mentioned their happiness over the breakup. Was he the only one who wasn't overjoyed over the breakup. A person can't just have party over breaking up with someone.

"Your fan base is getting larger." Trish commented, walking through the doors of Sonic Boom.

Austin scoffed, shaking his head. "Sure...um...no."

"What are you talking about? You got like a million followers...this morning!"

"And?" he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Their aren't real fans if they don't like me unless I don't have Ally..."

"Really stuck on her, huh?" she said knowingly. "How are you gunna win her back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you have to get the fans to love her."

"Well...how do I do that?"

"You have an interview and performance on the Hellen Show tonight. Just think of something."

And then it hit him.

"Coming up next on the Hellen Show, Pop star, Austin Moon!" said Hellen through the speakers.

"You ready buddy?" Dez said loudly backstage.

"Ready for what?" Ally questioned, a sad smile spread across her face.

"To go on the Hellen Show and sing his new song...that he wrote all by him-"

"On in 5!" yelled a stage director.

"Wrote all by himself..."

"WHAT?" the brunet said looked over at her friend. "You wrote a song?"

"You'll see..." he said in a teasing voice. "You'll see..."

"But i thought you were singing Don't look down..." she said, but he was already running toward the stage. "Never mind." she whispered.

"Here is Austin Moon!" Hellen said into her mic, clapping as he entered the stage. Putting on a fake smile he looked into an audience to find millions of fans. Some supported him, which made him happy, until his eyes landed on a large sign that read "Look like were both single now!" with a billion hearts around it.

He sighed. And sat at the chair next Hellen. "Hey Hellen," he said giving the lady a hug, as he backed up to take seat on the couch.

"So Austin, how are you doing today?" she said, looking at the boy in the seat.

He put on his million dollar smile, fake as could be, but he was hoping so bad that nobody noticed. "Yeah...I'm awesome...you?"

"Well I'm doing good too." she said looking out toward the audience. "So let's get right into this interview, shall we?"

He nodded as she came out with the first question. "Okay Austin, any new music coming out?"

He smiled, lounging on the chair. "Yes, I will be coming out with a new album in April, and I'm going to be showing you guys a single from it today."

"Awesome...now I must ask about you love life..." he rolled his eyes. "So you and Ally Dawson, your over correct?"

"For now..." he said with a strait face.

"Is it nice to be single again?" Hellen asked ignoring his statement.

"No, I love having a girlfriend...I love..."

"Enough talking!" the lady said jumping out of her seat, "We just want to hear you perform."

Austin sighed happily, making his way to the stage. He held the mic in front of him. "So this is a song that I actually wrote myself...I don't do many of those. But I had some inspiration...so...this song is called 'they don't know about us'".

Piano played in the background, a pretty sound filled the stage as he let his eyes meet Ally's, who was sitting in the audience with Trish and Dez on either side of her.

**_People say we shouldn't be together_**

**_We're too young to know about forever_**

**_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_**

**_ 'Cause this love is only getting stronger_**

**_So I don't wanna wait any longer_**

**_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_**

**_Oh_**

he sang, his eyes meeting the small brunet in the front row.

_**They don't know about the things we do**_  
_**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**_  
_**But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)**_  
_**They would just be jealous of us,**_  
_**They don't know about the up all nights**_  
_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_  
_**Just to find a love that feels this right**_  
_**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

She watched the boy sing on stage, when her heart started racing. Another song for her, how come they all ended up being about her, this one they didn't have to go to court to find out at least, since it was really obvious, but she was amazed. All she wanted to do was run on the stage and kiss the life out of her ex-boyfriend, but something kept her standing there in her seat without her eyes leaving his face.

_**One touch and I was a believer**_  
_**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**_  
_**It's getting better**_  
_**Keeps getting better all the time, girl**_

**_They don't know about the things we do_**_**  
**_**_They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
_**_**They would just be jealous of us,  
**_**_They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
_**_**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

Watching the boy, she felt it more and more. I'm not letting this one go, she thought.__

**_They don't know how special you are_**  
**_They don't know what you've done to my heart_**  
**_They can say anything they want_**  
**_'Cause they don't know us_**

**_They don't know what we do best_**  
**_It's between me and you, our little secret_**  
**_But I wanna tell 'em_**  
**_I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_**

**_They don't know about the things we do_**  
**_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_**  
**_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_**  
**_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_**  
**_They don't know about the up all nights_**  
**_They don't know I've waited all my life_**  
**_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_**  
**_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_**

**_They don't know about the things we do_**  
**_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_**  
**_But I bet you if they only knew_**  
**_They would just be jealous of us,_**  
**_They don't know about the up all nights_**  
**_They don't know I've waited all my life_**  
**_Just to find a love that feels this right_**  
**_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_**

**_They don't know about us_**  
**_They don't know about us_**

"I don't even care what they say Austin." she said walking home with her ex. "I just want to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah...they don't understand us Austin, but I do. I don't know how I'll get through it, but as long as I'm with you, I know I'll be alright."

Before The brunet could let out another word, she found another pair of lips connected to hers.

Pulling away for a second, he smiled and said. "They're just jealous."


End file.
